SMV: Dr. Looney's Remedy (Duchess Productions Style)
Duchess Productions' music video of Dr. Looney's Remedy by Parachute Express. Song: * Dr. Looney's Remedy Song Sung By: * Parachute Express Transcript: * Video of Duchess Productions' Summer Video Intro (2018)) * (Fade in from black) * (Jungle Scene from Tarzan) * ("Dr. Looney's Remedy" Plays) * (Bubbles Plays Drum) * (Alvin Plays Guitar) * (Piano Mouse Plays Piano) * Winnie the Pooh: Doctor, Doctor, please come here quick. * (Dance Scene from Chicken Run) * Thomas O'Malley: My big brother is awfully sick. * (Dance Scene from Rock-a-Doodle) * Nick Wilde: He's got a froggy down in his throat. * Fievel Mousekewitz: It's true. I heard it. * (Dance Scene from Sing During "Don't You Worry 'Bout a Thing") * Alvin Seville: He can't sing a single note. * (Flik Choking) * (Dance Scene from Smurfs: The Lost Village): Whoa, whoa. * (Singing Scene from Shrek 2 During "Livin' La Vida Loca"): Dr. Looney, will ya fix him up? * (Dance Scene from Aladdin During "Friend Like Me"): Whoa, whoa, * (Dance Scene from A Goofy Movie During "Eye to Eye"): Whoa! All you've got to do is... * (Dance Scene from Sailor Moon Super S: No Prince Charming): Put in the groove, stir up the brew, make it boil and bubble. * (Dance Scene from Oliver and Company During "Streets of Gold"): Spread it around, now that you've found Doctor Looney's remedy. * (Dance Scene from Thumbelina During On the Road): Pick up your knees, high as you please, dance away your troubles. * (Dance Scene from Pinocchio During "I've Got No Strings"): Now stick out your tongue and say... * Donald Duck, Jose Carioca, and Panchito: Aah, aah, aah. * Huey, Dewey, and Louie: You feel better. * (Dance Scene from Cats Don't Dance During "Animal Jam") * Olivia Flaversham: Doctor, Doctor, better get here fast. * (Scat Cat Plays Trumpet) * Rei Hino: I don't think my mom will last. * (Muse Plays Horns) * Becky Thatcher: Her tummy is filled with butterflies. * (Brass Band from Mickey Mouse: The Band Concert) * Moana: She's a bundle of nerves; she laughs, she cries. * (Serena Laughs and Cries) * (Dance Scene from The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh During "Mind Over Matter"): Whoa, whoa. * (Dance Scene from The Road to El Dorado During "It's Tough to Be a God"): Dr. Looney, will ya fix her up? * (Singing Cast from Dragon Tales: Hands Together During "Los Pollitos"): Whoa, whoa, * (Singing Cast from An American Tail 2: Fievel Goes West During "The Girl I Left Behind"): Whoa! All you've got to do is... * (Singing Cast from Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers: Adventures in Squirrelsitting During the "Fat Cat Stomp"): Put in the groove, stir up the brew, make it boil and bubble. * (Dance Scene from Mary Poppins During "Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious"): Spread it around, now that you've found Doctor Looney's remedy. * (Spongebob and the Band Playing "Ripped Pants"): Pick up your knees, high as you please, dance away your troubles. * (Singing Cast from The Land Before Time 7: The Stone of Cold Fire During "Good Inside"): Now stick out your tongue and say... * Crows (Dumbo): Aah, aah, aah. * The Chipmunks: You feel better. * Thumbelina: Uh, could you say that a little slower? * Mrs. Toad: Slower? We don't do ballads. * Thumbelina: Oh, maybe I could take notes. * Spongebob Squarepants: Doctor, Doctor, hurry if you will. * (Brass Band from The Little Mermaid) * Ash Ketchum: My whole family they can't sit still. * (Brass Band from Dumbo) * Timon: They've got ants down in their pants. * (Sleepy Playing Snarfblatt) * Jiminy Cricket: Tickley little buggers. * Mamorou Chiba: They're doing a strange kind of jungle dance. * (Monkey Scene from Curious George) * (Singing Cast from The Hunchback of Notre Dame During "Topsy Turvy"): Whoa, whoa. * The Justice Friends: Dr. Looney, will ya fix him up? * (Dance Scene from Wreck-It Ralph During "Celebration"): Whoa, whoa, * (Singing Cast from The Rescuers During "Rescue Aid Society"): Whoa! All you've got to do is... * (Singing Cast from Quest for Camelot During "If I Didn't Have You"): Put in the groove, stir up the brew, make it boil and bubble. * (Singing Cast from All Dogs Go to Heaven During "What's Mine is Yours"): Spread it around, now that you've found Doctor Looney's remedy. * (Kim Possible Singing "Say the Word"): Pick up your knees, high as you please, dance away your troubles. * (Singing Cast from Animaniacs: Wakko's Wish During "The Wishing Star"): Now stick out your tongue and say... * (Hubie and Rocko Dancing During "Looks Like I Got Me a Friend"): Aah, aah, aah. * Lulu Caty: You feel better. * (Makoto and Ami Dancing): Dr. Looney's Remedy. Dr. Looney will fix you up. * (Dance Scene from Trolls During "Can't Stop the Feeling"): Dr. Looney's Remedy. Dr. Looney will fix you up. * (Dance Scene from Dragon Tales: Hum): Dr. Looney's Remedy. Dr. Looney will fix you up. * (Dance Scene from Scooby Doo: Music of the Vampire): Dr. Looney's Remedy. You feel better. * Ratigan: Bravo! Bravo! A marvelous performance. Clips/Years/Companies: * Tarzan (@1999 Disney) * The Powerpuff Girls (Mime for a Change, @1998-2005 Cartoon Network) * Alvin and the Chipmunks Meet Frankenstein (@1999 Universal) * The Great Mouse Detective (@1986 Disney) * Pooh's Grand Adventure: The Search for Christopher Robin (@1997 Disney) * Chicken Run (@2000 DreamWorks/Aardman Productions) * The Aristocats (@1970 Disney) * Rock-a-Doodle (@1991 MGM) * Zootopia (@2016 Disney) * An American Tail (@1986 Universal) * Sing (@2016 Universal/Illumination) * The Chipmunk Adventure (@1987 Universal) * A Bug's Life (@1998 Disney/Pixar) * Smurfs: The Lost Village (@2017 Columbia) * Shrek 2 (@2004 DreamWorks) * Aladdin (@1992 Disney) * A Goofy Movie (@1995 Disney) * Sailor Moon (No Prince Charming, Fight to the Finish; @1992-1997 Toei Animation) * Oliver and Company (@1988 Disney) * Thumbelina (@1994 Warner Bros.) * Pinocchio (@1940 Disney) * The Three Caballeros (@1944 Disney) * DuckTales the Movie: Treasure of the Lost Lamp (@1990 Disney) * Cats Don't Dance (@1997 Warner Bros.) * Sailor Moon S: The Movie (@1994 Toei Animation) * Hercules (@1997 Disney) * Tom Sawyer (@2000 MGM) * The Band Concert (@1935 Disney) * Moana (@2016 Disney) * Pokemon (@1997 OLM) * The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (@1977 Disney) * The Road to El Dorado (@2000 DreamWorks) * Dragon Tales (Hands Together; @1999-2005 PBS) * An American Tail 2: Fievel Goes West (@1991 Universal) * Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers (Adventures in Squirrelsitting; @1989-1990 Disney) * Mary Poppins (@1964 Disney) * Spongebob Squarepants (Ripped Pants; @1999 Nickelodeon) * The Land Before Time 7: The Stone of Cold Fire (@2000 Universal) * Dumbo (@1941 Disney) * The Little Mermaid (@1989 Disney) * Pokemon: The Movie 2000 (@1999 OLM) * The Lion King (@1994 Disney) * Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs (@1937 Disney) * Curious George (@2006 Universal) * The Hunchback of Notre Dame (@1996 Disney) * Dexter's Laboratory (Bee Where?; @1996-2003 Cartoon Network) * Wreck-It Ralph (@2012 Disney) * The Rescuers (@1977 Disney) * Quest for Camelot (@1998 Warner Bros.) * All Dogs Go to Heaven (@1989 MGM) * Kim Possible (Hidden Talent; @2002-2007 Disney) * Wakko's Wish (@1999 Warner Bros.) * The Pebble and the Penguin (@1995 MGM) * Lulu Caty (@2005 Rainbow Max) * Trolls (@2016 DreamWorks) * Scooby Doo: Music of the Vampire (@2012 Warner Bros.) Category:SMV Category:Summer Music Videos Category:Music Video Tributes Category:Music Videos Category:Music Video Spoofs Category:Music videos Category:Duchess Productions Transcript Category:Duchess Productions